1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to molded pet toys and in particular to a pet toy formed with a durable body covered with a softer chewable coating.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Pet chew toys such natural bones and rawhide have long been given to pets for the purposes of amusement and enjoyment as well as for the exercise and health benefits obtained from vigorous chewing. Although pet toys made from natural materials function adequately, they have been in part replaced by more durable materials such as plastic and rubber.
There are currently numerous dog chew items on the market made from various materials including thermoplastics such as nylon and urethane, as well as from natural rubber. Each of these materials has its merits as well as its limitations. For example, molded nylon is an extremely hard material which can be formed into a long-lasting dog chew toy. Unfortunately, many dogs find nylon too hard to chew and avoid chewing on it. Natural rubber, which is softer and easier to deform and chew, is more often acceptable to a dog but is not as durable as nylon and therefore does not last as long in use as nylon.
Accordingly, a need exists for a pet chew toy which is durable yet which is relatively soft to bite and chew.
A further need exists for such a toy which can be molded from two or more materials such as plastic and/or rubber materials of different hardness and/or durometers.
Another need exists for such a chewable pet toy which can be formed with two or more different flavors or fragrances.